unmoral agreements
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: Mukuro visits Kyoya with an unmoral offer. 8YL, boyxboy, 6918


**WARNING:** male x male, mature content  
 **PAIRING:** Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyoya - 6918  
 **SETTING:** ~ 8 years later  
 **SUMMARY:** Mukuro visits Kyoya with an unmoral offer.

Have fun with this oneshot.  
I´ve written it in just a few hours and english is not my mothertongue, so sorry for mistakes.  
Comment if you like to read more stuff like that.

* * *

The rain was pattering against the window while Kyoya was sitting at the small table, a can of tea in front of him. Actually there had been lots of things he had wanted to do today, but the rain had started in the morning and now he didn´t feel like going out at all. For a moment he lifted his eyes and watched the sky. Even though it was still afternoon, it was already dark outside. The raven disliked the fact that he had to stay at the hotel even though he rented a whole apartment. It didn´t feel like home at all.

He gave a sigh as someone knocked at the door.  
"Yes?" He asked and the door opened.  
A tall man entered the room.  
"What is it, Tetsu?" Kyoya asked and his eyes narrowed down. "Are there any news about the boxes?"  
For a moment his vice hesitated, then he took out a small tablet PC and handed it over to his boss.  
"This was delivered for you, Kyo-san. It seems somewhat important."  
For a moment Kyoya watched the small display and wondered about who would sent him a device like that. Then he discovered a small engraving on one of the edges and for a moment he froze.  
"Cherry blossom." He mumbled.  
"Kyo-san? Do you know something about this?" His vice wondered.  
Kyoyas eyes wandered off to his second-in-command and he shook his head.  
"I will investigate more about this. But it is of no concern to you, Tetsu. Continue your research about the boxes. That´s what is important." The man pushed away his tea cup to make some space for the tablet pc. "You may go now."  
Kusakabe hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded and left the room quietly. Closing the door carefully to avoid further discussions. Meanwhile Kyoya started the pc and waited for it to load. His eyes widened slightly as a small window opened.  
 _Enter your Password. Hint: Six letters_  
Kyoya blinked. How was he supposed to know the password? For a moment he watched the small flower on the edge then he typed.  
 _Sakura_  
\- Incorrect password.  
Kyoyas eyes narrowed.  
 _Mukuro_  
\- Incorrect password.  
He gritted his teeth.  
 _Kokuyo_  
\- Incorrect password.  
Now he clenched his fists. He was absolutely sure that this tablet pc was a gift of Rokudo Mukuro, but no matter what he typed in, it was wrong. Slowly he started to get angry. Was this a joke? It would be just like him and probably he was laughing about his attempts already. His stupid and annoying laugh. Immediately he stopped. Six letters.  
 _Kufufu,_ he entered.  
-Correct password.

Kyoya was sure that he would kill Mukuro, if he´d ever meet him again. Impatiently he waited for the screen to load. Barely anything changed, except for a single program that was installed. Without hesitation he opened it. It seemed like a messenger and now he was confused. There was not a single message.  
"Kufufu, you finally found it out." The voice was barely centimeters from his ear and immediately he tried to turn around.  
"Don´t move." His visitor whispered and pressed a small blade close towards Kyoyas neck.  
"What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro?" Kyoya finally asked. It was hard enough to suppress the urge to hit the other every time they met, but the blade that was close to his skin made him really angry.  
"I wanted to make sure that you got my present and I wanted to suggest a contract."  
Mukuro leaned closer, his free hand reaching out to the tablet pc.  
"Maybe you should start the negotiations with another way than threatening me." Kyoya replied with an annoyed voice.  
"Scusi. It´s an old habit." Mukuro withdrew the knife but Kyoya didn´t even turn around.  
"Now, what is it you have to offer?" The raven finally asked, trying to suppress his curiosity. It was rare for anyone to show up at his house and he hadn´t seen Mukuro for about eight years now. Even the Mukuro that was here was actually nothing more than an illusion, not worth of being killed. It wouldn't affect the real one that much. The illusionist would return to vindicare prison to take some time until he was strong enough to bother him again.  
"I´ve heard you are searching for information."  
Mukuro sat down next to him, carefully watching the Japanese man. For a second Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, even though he tried to remain uninterested. His grey eyes remained on the tablet, as if it would tell him whatever he wanted.  
Since he remained quiet, Mukuro asked again. "Isn´t that right?"  
Kyoya still tried to avoid to look at his guest, but he slightly nodded. "That´s right."  
"Well, I´ve got some really interesting stuff, so … what are you willing to give me in return?"  
The ravens eyes narrowed as he listened to the offer. "How am I supposed to know if any of those information is worth that I give you anything in return?"  
Mukuro gave a short laugh. "I´ll send you part of it later in the evening. If you agree to our contract, you will get the rest of it and as long as we keep it up, I´ll continue to provide you with every kind of information on the rings, boxes and the millefiore that I can get. That would be much easier than your travelling to gather pieces of information that you won´t be able to put together in the end."  
For another moment Kyoya remained silent. He clearly had his doubts about this offer.  
"That would be a lot, so what do you want in return? I can´t get you out of prison alone." Kyoya finally replied. His pride wouldn´t allow him to stay in debt to Mukuro and he would´t agree if the other wanted to use him as a puppet.  
To his surprise Mukuro laughed again. "I don´t want you to get me out of there. I will get out within some time on my own."  
"Then would else would you want from me?" Kyoya asked irritated. He could imagine even one thing that the other could be interested in.  
A mischievous smirk appeared on Mukuros lips as he kept an eye on Kyoyas face, then he replied. "You."  
For the first time Kyoyas looked up, watching Mukuro with a mixture of disbelief and antipathy. "Are you stupid?"  
"Most people think I´m rather intelligent. That´s why they wanted me imprisoned, you remember?" Mukuro playfully replied. He didn´t seem to bother about this reaction. Probably he already expected it.  
Kyoya sneered. "Why would you ask for me if you were that intelligent? Do you seriously think that I´ll be your puppet? You mistake me with your little girl."  
Again the Italian gave his unmistakable laugh. "Oh, I don´t want to use you like that. I´ve already got my gang and that´s fairly enough. What I want from you is more of a physical thing."  
Kyoya gave him an irritated look and Mukuro sighed in disbelief.  
"Fine, since both of us are adults, I´ll just tell you directly. As a payment for my reports, I want sex."  
The raven stared at him with an open mouth and it was hard not to laugh. "No information could be that important!" He finally spitted. "I´m not a whore!"  
But the sly smirk remained on Mukuros lips and he took out some papers from within his coat. "Read it and we will see."  
Furiously Kyoya ripped the papers out of Mukuros hands, his glance flew over the paper till he reached the end, but he didn´t look up. For a moment he stayed silent.  
"Where did you get that information from?" He then asked with a hoarse voice.  
"I´m sorry Kyoya, but if I told you, I´m sure you won´t agree to our contract." Mukuro asked with an apologizing smile. "So, what do you think? My information is unique."  
For another moment the raven stayed silent, his eyes on Mukuros report.  
"Fine." He mumbled barely audible.  
"Could you say that louder?" The Italian asked with an victorious smile.  
"But we need to add some other … points to the contract."  
Mukuro smirked. "And what might that be?"  
The raven continued to stare at the report. "It will be a secret. Nobody will know, not even your people. You won´t make any kind of comments about it and you won´t touch me unless you brought me your report."  
"I think that will be alright." Mukuro replied swiftly and handed Kyoya another bunch of papers. "That will be my first report, my dear. You know what that means."  
Kyoya clenched his fists. "Fine." He replied and got up from his seat.

Then he took off his jacket and tie, while Mukuro walked over to the bed and sat down. He watched the other with a wide smile, but Kyoya didn´t continue to strip off his clothes.  
"Come closer." He finally said, attentively watching the smaller.  
Kyoya gave a low sigh, but he complied and walked over, until he stood in front of his rival. The other didn´t waste a moment to undo his belt and trousers and took them off immediately, as well as his underwear. The Japanese remained in nothing but his dress shirt. Sadly he didn´t seem to mind.  
"Sit down on my lap." Mukuro silently demanded and Kyoya didn´t even hesitate to obey. The illusionist gave a pleased sound. "I could get used to this." He mumbled as he pulled the other closer, placing one had on his hip. His free hand started to unbutton the other shirt, until he could reach all of his soft skin. Then he placed a short kiss on Kyoyas collar bone, travelling along the skin towards his throat and upwards to his face. As he was about to kiss him onto the mouth, the smaller turned away his face.  
"Not there." He mumbled and Mukuro gave a displeased sigh.  
"Fine." He replied and continued to abuse the ravens neck and now the smaller gave an unwilling noise, but instead of turning away, he took out Mukuros coat.  
"It´s not fair if you keep all of it."  
Mukuro didn´t care anyway. He enjoyed the taste of Kyoyas skin for another moment, while his hands were roaming all over his body, caring his chest and his legs. Then he closed his arms around him, flipped over and pressed him down onto the bed. One of his hands messaging Kyoyas hip in a stimulating way and in return he gained a first low moan and it made him eager to earn more of them. For a while he continued to caress Kyoyas slender body, but then he got bored and reached for the area between the others legs. The raven moaned as he started to stroke him. At first he was rather careful, but he turned more intensive. Mukuros eyes were on Kyoyas face and he tried to engrave every moment of this into his memory.  
"Ngh … Mukuro …" Kyoya stuttered and it was obvious that he was close to the end. But Mukuro stopped in the same moment, earning an accusing look.  
"Sorry Kyoya, but we are going to experience that together."  
For a moment he illusionist pulled away, taking a small bottle out of his coat and gave some of the liquid onto his fingers. Then he cuddled close, carefully spreading Kyoyas legs.  
"Try to relax." Mukuro tried to calm him down.  
Then he pushed in his first finger and tried to ignore the shocked look on Kyoyas face, instead he continued to prepare him. Even though he was looking forward to this, he didn´t really enjoy that part. Kyoya would surely be alright if he skipped it, but on the other side this was their first time and he wouldn´t want the other to hate it. Instead he wished for Kyoya to beg for it in the future. Therefore he continued to prepare him, adding his second and third finger. Kyoya gave low moans, but most of them didn't seem to be of pleasure.  
Finally Mukuro pulled out his fingers and instead opened his own trousers, put on some lube and positioned himself. Then he tightened his grip on Kyoyas hip and slowly entered. Mukuro gave a satisfied moan as he could feel the tight warmth and he tried to remain like that for a moment until he started to move. It felt incredibly good and he started to get into a good rhythm and he felt victorious once Kyoya replied with a pleasured moan. Lowly he moved faster and gained more of those delicious sounds. Mukuro was able to enjoy their intimacy for quite a while until Kyoya tightened around him and they both reached their climax with a satisfied moan.  
Mukuro remained for another moment, but then he pulled back.  
"That´s exactly how I imagined it." He mumbled and placed another kiss onto Kyoyas shoulder. Then he got up from the bed, rearranged his trousers and took his coat.  
"I´ll be looking forward to the next time. Oh, and keep an eye on the tablet, I will send you a message." He said with a smirk and in the next moment he had vanished.  
Kyoya stared at the place he had been a second ago. He couldn´t believe that he left that quickly.  
Then he tightly wrapped his arms around his body and suddenly he felt extremely dirty.


End file.
